These Blue Eyes
by whennext2you
Summary: Wilson had a family, his wife died, he's now back at PPTH. House and he had had something in the past. But things are changed and House has no idea about Wilson's feelings for him now. House/Wilson, slash. Sad!House to start
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** These Blue Eyes

**Rating:** T for some mild language and heart-break ):

**Couple: **Slight House/Wilson, Wilson previous marriage mentions

**Type: **Tragedy, Romance, Heart-break, Happiness, Sad!House- sort of out of character.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House MD characters. I do own the plot and the two character: Gretchen and Felicity

**A/N:** Couldn't think of the best title, so this will have to do.

**These Blue Eyes**

* * *

_And then he looked at the man holding him, he couldn't have these feeling for him. He stopped breathing for a second and looked in his friend's eyes. "I can't have these feelings for you, Greg."_

"_You can't," House stated realizing his grip, "but you do, I see a problem," he smirked sarcastically._

"_You don't understand!" he shouted angrily, "everything is a joke to you! You are impossible," he felt his heart beat up. "It's impossible to love you."_

"_Yet you do."_

"_I never sai-"_

"_But you didn't stop me from kissing you," he had another smirk on his lips and Wilson melted a bit trying to push House away from him._

"_I know," he said releasing himself from his friend. He went over and picked up House's cane. "Here," he said and noticed that House was still smiling._

* * *

+The car ride held all too familiar feelings. A man looked in his rear view mirror to see his daughter strapped in a car seat. She noticed him watching and gave him a soft smile. Her piercing blue eyes definitely were a reminder of something that he had wished he'd forgotten; the funny thing was that his wife had had green eyes.

_Had_, being the key word in the sentence. Gretchen Carrie Wilson died on April 16th at 6:37a.m. after having M.S. and not being able to stabilize it, it popped out of nowhere and when they had finally figured it out, after Gretchen had ignored all of the symptoms, it was already too late. And when they _had_ found out on April 10th she _had_ died only 6 days later.

Today is May 1st and James Wilson and his 4 year-old daughter, Felicity, are heading over to an old town with lots of memories, well for James at least. It was about noon and they were only an hour away from a town in New Jersey. Wilson was almost shaking with anticipation. He was being extra careful though, but he couldn't wait to be back.

"Daddy," the small child asked and he looked in the mirror to meet her eyes that never faltered. She hadn't understood why her mother was gone. But she accepted pretty well. She loved her mother, she had cried, but not as much as she should have. Wilson was worried for her. Maybe she was going through some sort of stress that a little 4 year-old should not be going through. He shook his mind clear for a moment and looked at the road quickly and then back to his daughter's stare. He shifted slightly feeling a tad bit uncomfortable, he didn't know why, maybe he felt guilty that he did something wrong.

"Yes, Felicity?" his voice was even and normal as it should be.

"Where are we going?"

"I told you," he repeated, "we are going to see some old friends of daddy's."

"I know, I know," she started in slight frustration, "but where? Who?" Even if he told him she would not have the slightest idea of where or who they were talking about. They had lived in New York very close to the city and Gretchen was a lawyer and Wilson was still an oncologist, but just for a bigger hospital.

"We are going to a hospital in New Jersey."

"Another," she sighed, she has obviously had enough of visiting hospitals. "Why? Is there someone sick we are going to visit?"

"No," he smiled, "this is for a good reason." He had always known his daughter to be very persistent. This was the thing. Only a handful of doctors at PPTH knew about Felicity Wilson. A handful meaning Cuddy and a few other close members, _excluding_ House.

The father and daughter pair chatted about her preschool a little because Gretchen and Wilson enrolled her a little earlier in a progression school. She really loves it and is very smart. She says that she wants to grow up and help people when she is older just like her parents. She had the same eye shape as Wilson, but the heart shaped face of Gretchen. She had a color between Wilson's brown hair and Gretchen's blonde hair, so it was a sandy blonde and she had her mother's curls. The only thing that got everyone was her eye color. They didn't even understand that, Gretchen's family didn't have any blue eyes and neither did Wilson's.

Only half an hour did they pull into the lovely PPTH. Wilson had called Cuddy 10 minutes before to tell her where he was. She was going to meet him in the lobby of the hospital.

It was sunny outside, that was a fact. It had drizzled a little when they had gotten into New Jersey, but it cleared up quickly and left puddles that reflected the nature surrounding. It was still breezy outside and chilly because of the snow that had just melted away. Blame it on Global Warming? He parked between a Sudan and a Ford Focus. He got out of his car carefully and felt unsteady for a second.

He looked at the hospital. His best friend was in there. From where he was standing he saw the same motorcycle that he had been driven home on after he had an incident with one of his girlfriends. He was very drunk but he soberly smelled the normal dark and clean musk of his best friend. He let it slip out that he was in love with him, he had simply replied back that it was the alcohol speaking.

He heard Felicity kicking in her seat and jogged around the side of the car and opened up the door. He unbuckled her and she held out her arms and wrapped them tightly around her father's neck.

Wilson locked the door and took another look at the hospital.

"It's beautiful," she gaped looking at the large old building. He nodded his head and she turned back to face him and kissed him on the cheek. He gave her a smile and kissed her back on the cheek. She giggled and that's just what he needed to make his way over to the front doors. Everything seemed in slow motion. He wasn't in his normal suit like he would be wearing. He was wearing jeans, gym shoes, a long sleeved shirt and a light jacket on top while his daughter sported a small blue North Face and a light pink dress underneath with sandals that matched the North Face. Her short bobbed hair was just barely hitting her shoulders with definite curls and she had some freckles on her cheeks like her mother.

The pair continued over to the entrance, his grip tightened around her body and she felt the change.

"It'll be great, Daddy," he smiled at her as they reached the sidewalk leading to the doors. He took one last look at the sky and then heard the automatic doors slide open and he stepped through.

+He immediately met eye contact with a woman who was standing at a counter chatting with a fellow doctor. Wilson set Felicity down and held onto her hand and led her over to the woman who was smiling at them both, looking from each.

"You are quite a sight for sore eyes," and she stepped forward and wrapped her arms gingerly around his neck, she wasn't wearing anything as showy as she usually did. Her hair was in a loose bun and she wore a black v-neck shirt, a black skirt with yellow heals. She smelled slightly different then she had before. He remembered the sadness she had when he left knowing that the only person being able to control House would be gone and also that she would be loosing a dear friend. "I'm so sorry for your loss," she whispered into his neck. He felt hot tears on his neck and then she let go she wiped her eyes and turned to Felicity who was standing next to Wilson holding onto his pants.

"And this," she looked crouched down and looked at the small girl. Wilson put a hand on her head and rubbed it lovingly.

"Felicity," she moved behind his leg a little, "don't be shy, she's a good friend of mine." she then looked at Cuddy and then back to her father and tugged on his pants. She then motioned him to come closer to her and she whispered:

"She's really pretty, Daddy," Wilson nodded in agreement and then noticed Cuddy's red face.

"You can call me Lisa," Cuddy spoke to the girl and she nodded and then held out her small hand to her. Cuddy gripped in and they shook. Wilson laughed and Cuddy smiled admirably at her.

"How's it been here?" Wilson asked as he grabbed Felicity's hand again and she began to tug at it. "How's _he_ been here?" Cuddy almost looked shocked, but it wasn't pretend. Her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"He's been a mess," she said, "the balance of obnoxiousness got so messed up; he done and _still_ goes over the top."

"Has he had any relationships? Connected with someone else?"

"He had a girlfriend for a while and then she moved to Alaska, and he never does connect with anyone else." Felicity had finally built up enough power and released herself from her father's grip and raced to the window to look outside. She then spun around to see the inside of the building and noticed people watching her. She smiled and waved at them. Cuddy was watching her as well, "she is beautiful, James, she is definitely your daughter. Same eye shape, same personality. You're wife must've been beautiful."

"She was," he stated and looked at the small girl who was looking around curiously at everything and everyone. "She always will be," he smiled sadly at her and she patted his shoulder lovingly. Felicity then ran back over to them and ran right into Wilson and wrapped her arms around his leg. Cuddy began to talk to the small girl and then Wilson heard a ding of an elevator and it definitely caught his attention like someone was watching him. With a smile still on his face and Cuddy crouched down next to his daughter he looked over and saw piercing blue eyes watching him. There was a hint of hatred, disgust, regret and sadness in them. Wilson had never stayed in contact with his friend. House even had tried feeble attempts to talk with him. But when he left no one really knew why and he never said goodbye to his friend.

Cuddy looked up as if she was talking to him and noticed his darkened and frozen face. She stood up and turned around. House then looked at her and Felicity was still clinging onto her father.

"Wilson?" Cuddy asked seeing that he was staring at House.

"Daddy," Felicity said, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," he said and he watched House duck to the side and hobbled down the hallway to his left. "Cuddy, will you-?"

"Yeah," she said and took Felicity's hand, and he unlatched himself from his daughter. He then sprinted down the hallway after House. She looked up at Cuddy surprised. "How about I show you my office," Felicity's face lit up and she nodded happily and they walked over to the elevator and Cuddy pressed the up button. She looked to where Wilson was still running after House. She led Felicity into the elevator and they ascended the floors.

"House," he called and was almost caught up with him when he turned into a room. Wilson slowed down and stopped in front of the open, empty room. He stepped inside not seeing House right away. He walked in 5 steps and the door closed behind him. He jumped and turned around to see House standing there with his hand on the door. House moved to click the lock shut; there were no windows except for the one that looked outside to the courtyard.

Wilson assessed House's face and saw anger.

"So you return," House scowled and moved in front of the door leaning on his cane. He looked very similar to when Wilson had left at first. He looked a little thinner, but that was it. Wilson took a step backwards.

"Look," Wilson said and took another step back as he watched House walk forward.

"You think you can just shut me out," he said miserably.

"No I di-"

"You thought that I wouldn't notice that you moved to New York and had a new family, Cuddy was gone for a weekend, and _I_ wasn't even invited to the wedding. _Why?_ Do you _hate_ me? Did all this time you just _pretend_ to be my friend? Because I have been wondering that for the last _7_ years of my life, I thought that I did something wrong to make you leave. I _tried_ to contact you, but _you_ ignored everything. You must've switched your numbers or something." House was glaring at him.

"House, I never meant to-"

"Never meant to what? Tear the only good thing away from me, that was _you_ if you were wondering what I was implying. I never expected you _not_ to leave me, I thought you might, but I was hoping we wouldn't act like a bad soap opera when a person just leaves and doesn't tell his best friend why he _left_. But apparently some of us _aren't_ as _mature_ as others." House took another step forward and Wilson felt the desk pressing into the back of his legs and House just kept getting closer. "I know about your wife," House whispered only a few inches from his face.

"I'm sorry," Wilson cried.

"You should be."

House had always been a little bit taller than him. Those striking blue eyes looked at him and Wilson began to cry, House dropped his cane and grabbed the sides of Wilson's face. He then brought the younger man into his chest for a hug. Wilson had known that he had forgiven him. He wrapped his arms around House and inhaled deeply through sobs.

"She has my eyes," House smiled and kissed the side of Wilson's head. Wilson clutched onto him tighter than before.

"I know," he spoke and wrapped his arms even more tightly around the older man; he clutched onto his jacket and continued to cry.

"My life has sucked without you," House stated and earned a laugh from Wilson who hiccupped, "I missed you, James."

"I missed you too, Greg." House wiped his thumb on Wilson's cheeks and rubbed away the tears. "You will love Felicity; she is a lot like you." Wilson pushed himself away from House while waving his hands in front of his face. Trying to get rid of all the marks of his crying and drying his cheeks in the process. They then walked out into the hall, towards the elevator and up the stories.

* * *

"_Can you tell me that you love me," Wilson asked, he was lying on his couch, not expecting House to say anything. There were in Wilson's office and it was as if they switched places. Wilson was lying on his back looking at the ceiling and spacing off as House would usually do. House was at Wilson's desk drinking Wilson's coffee. Not that Wilson cared. He expected as much from someone like House._

"_Could you repeat that," House said calmly. There was a squeak from the chair telling Wilson that he was leaning backwards._

"_Can you tell me that you love me?" But it wasn't a creak that he was leaning backwards it was a creak that he stood up and walked over to Wilson._

"_I'm not going to make some cheesy love scene like The Breakfast Club or other 80's movies. But I will show you how much I care for my Jimmy-Wimmy." House sat on the edge of the couch and leaned forward to press his lips to the unexpecting Wilson who even more unexpectedly wrapped his arms around House to make it even stronger. "That's how much." He finally said as they let go._

"_I had a feeling."_

* * *

+The elevator was a normal ride. Not too crowded (just House and Wilson), not to long (just a few floors) and definitely not that awkward (there could've been a vote for that one). It was extremely awkward. Both men had the same things running through their heads. The thing which reminded Wilson why he left. They stood as far apart as they could in this tiny elevator.

They had an infatuation for each other, almost an unhealthy feeling. They would make-out so passionately on a desk and then next House would be going and getting a hooker making Wilson feel miserable. And when they moved it to a couch or anywhere else, Wilson would go and get a date with a pretty brunette nurse and House would feel just as bad as Wilson had felt. So Wilson had to leave. Had to leave his life in New Jersey and marry some gorgeous lawyer who had problems of her own. House had been right, those ideas that he could only love the ones who were needy, it was true. That's why Wilson had been attracted to House, not that House was needy, he was, but also that he gave him a challenge.

Wilson had a change of heart, or so he tried to convince himself that he did. He had a daughter whom he loved dearly. That couldn't change-

The elevator clicked to their floor. Wilson stepped out first. It was the clinic level. Everything was similar and he got some gasps and waves from nurses and doctors on this level. He smiled and led House to Cuddy's office where Felicity was sitting on one of her couches. Cuddy was staring at her with a motherly admiration. Her cheek was in her hands and she stared at the four year-old smiling.

"You've got a very grown-up daughter. You should be proud." House looked around Wilson where Felicity was looking at House. Wilson stepped aside and Felicity stood up and ran around her father's leg.

"You don't need to be afraid," Wilson cooed, "he won't bite."

"Hard," House said, Wilson looked up at him, "I won't bite _hard_." Felicity giggled and that brought a smile to House's face. She then moved around her Dad and walked over to House and held up her hand. Getting the implication he bent down a little and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you." She was just like Wilson.

"Quick," House said with fake fear, "she's too much like Wilson; we'll have to perform brain surgery to fix that." Wilson rolled his eyes and Cuddy laughed into her hand. Wilson looked at Cuddy.

"What?" she smiled, "It's true she's a _lot_ like you. And do you know what she wants to do when she grows up." Wilson looked at the ceiling and House raised his eyebrows. "She wants to be a doctor and help cancer patients, like Wilson."

"It's true," she smiled; her bright blue eyes glittered as she looked at House.

"Instead of the _irresistible_ brown puppy dog eye that _you_ have, she has _my_ blue eyes."

"You just called my eyes irresistible," Wilson smirked, "I'm not surprised that you feel that way about my eyes." Then he remembered that the tug on his pants was from his little girl that was staring at him in confusion. "He's just my best friend, sweetie. We always joke around."

Cuddy had noticed House's face drop though, it was a sad thing to watch. Like all the happiness was sucked out of him. Like he was when Wilson left.

"But I do have his eyes." Wilson smiled and rubbed her head.

"You've got something," Wilson replied

"Hey," Cuddy began, "we'll meet you up with House's team. They are on their usual floor. They are doing work. They'd _love_ a break, how about you two head up there and we'll meet up with you in about 10 minutes." Wilson nodded and grabbed Felicity's hand and they walked to the elevator. House looked at Cuddy, Cuddy looked back.

"You love him."

"I what-"

"You are in love with Wilson. All those jokes, flirting. It was all real. Does he know?"

"He does, he did. We had a thing…when I worked him. Ever wonder why he left. Why he _really_ left?"

"Oh my god. He left because you two had a thing for each other, that you probably broke it off. Didn't you? Lost me my best oncologist."

"How is this about you?" He shouted.

"It's not," she shouted back, "it's about you and how you don't treat things correctly. How far did you two get? Probably not sex. But you probably messed it up. You probably called a hooker one night and then it brought on a whole chain of events. He just couldn't stay away because he is fragile and you have been the greatest thing in his life." Cuddy looked horrified, "how the fuck do you sleep at night."

"Like everyone else," he said through gritted teeth, "like a baby." He started for the door but she was quicker. She locked it and stood against it.

"You are sick. You broke your best friend."

"He was the one that left!"

"You should know better," she yelled.

"You know nothing about our relationship." And then it hit him, she knew all about there relationship, she just wanted him to admit it.

"I know enough to know how he was the happiest man alive when he got married to Gretchen, how that sparkle in his eye was when I got the email of him holding his new baby girl with his lovely wife next to him. How he got _away_! How he left without a word of objection from friends and just left because it was that easy. And I'm sure it killed him to know that he would leave you, lose you. But it won't be the same, House. Let. Him. Be."

"You can't be so sure," it wasn't as clever or as strong sounding as he wanted it to be. It came out more as a whimper or a cry for help. "You don't know anything." And he walked to the couch and buried his head in his hands and cried. The Gregory House was crying, crying because he knew that he had lost his best friend. He knew that Lisa Cuddy was correct about Wilson and his messed up relationship. She was a pain in the ass, but she was right. "He said that he missed me."

"He did," she sounded softer than ever and she took a seat next to him. "He talked to me, you know." She put his arm around House. "He told me about his feelings, about the hookers and it broke him apart. About not having sex with you, you had it with the hookers. Yes, you told him that you loved him, but he felt you were getting bored with him so he went out on dates to be more exciting, more like you. But it made him worse. He wasn't used to this. He was trying to make _you_ happy." House finally sunk in against her arm. "He is truly happy, House. As a person, as a friend. Don't take that away from him. He's not staying in New Jersey very long, but he wanted to apologize to you. He wanted to make it right."

They ascended in the elevator and went to look for his team. They were where they normally were. They were smiling and looking content. But Wilson wasn't there. Felicity wasn't there either.

"Where are they," House asked. He had wanted to sort things out with Wilson, apologize, make things right again.

"They left," Foreman said skeptically as if that was the wrong answer. Taub shifted next to him.

"We thought you knew." And then House limp-sprinted to a window that looked out to the parking lot where he saw Wilson holding his daughter walking to their car. There was no possible way to call out to them, to reach them, to tell them anything. Not in House's condition. He pressed his hand against the window and watched his friend leave again. He saw Felicity's blue eyes, not focused on him. But they were still the flash of blue that had reminded House of himself.

There was never a good bye from Wilson, not this time, not ever. And watching him leave for the second time killed House even worse. He sank to his knees and cried again, cried even worse than before. His team and Cuddy ran to his rescue, but nothing helped. His heart had been torn out, it would've even helped if Wilson had turned back, but he didn't. He never would and House knew that he was smiling; he knew that Wilson was smiling at his perfect life or something like that.

* * *

_I hope this everyone enjoyed, this was an...interesting experience, I liked writing this even though it made me sad. I really wanted to highlight how human House really was, how his feelings for Wilson were and how he felt about all of this (not that it's very much like the show (: ). Comments are welcome. Thank you very much!_


	2. Chapter 2

_These Blue Eyes_

**Chapter 2**

House was in a slump, he didn't believe that he could get better. But why would he have thought that this could've worked out between Wilson and himself? That was what he liked to call wishful thinking.

House was sitting on his chair, reclined and watching the ceiling as if it was moving. But it wasn't, it never had and never will. He turned to look at his ball which was too far for him to reach. He pulled an all-nighter. His thoughts were all jumbled. It had been about 2 months since Wilson had left without saying goodbye and those blue eyes that reminded him so much of himself, had haunted him ever since.

The top two buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned, his hair was a mess, and he had two cups of coffee half empty. He was pessimistic like no other. He had just begun to compliment his team again if something went right. But besides those rare moments, all he thought about was Wilson.

"House," Cuddy entered the room, she looked tired. "House, I want you to go home."

"Thought you'd never ask."

"It wasn't a question," she muttered and turned to leave letting the glass door softly hit closed. He listened to her patter away and then he stood up and limped over to grab his coat. He slipped it on. Even though it was July 2nd it was still very breezy. He walked out of the hospital alone, passing the blonde Cameron in the hallway who merely gave him a nod. He was too tired to nod back. He just met her eyes and continued to walk.

Outside, it was nice. The weather was sunny and warm. He walked over to his slightly heated motorcycle and his phone started to ring.

"Wilson," House smiled into his phone, "I knew you couldn't stay away."

_House_, came the low rumble telling him that it was a bad connection. _Ho-se I c-n't re-ly hear y-_

"Are you going through a tunnel, Wilson? Or is this some sort of joke." Sarcasm still leaked from his words as if he had called Wilson last week. As if they were still great friends.

_Sh-s in tro-bl- H-use I n-ed hel-_

"Who's in trouble? One of you needy girlfriends?"

_N-_, he had simply ignored the rude comment, _My da-gh-er._

"Where are you?" he turned on the serious mode, "is it something you think I can fix?"

_Th-t's wh- I call-d._

"You have a very bad phone connection."

_I kn-w, I- in N-w Y-rk, a-k Cud-y for th- a-dres-, sh-'l- ha-e it. Hu-ry H-ou-e._ And the line went dead. He almost jogged back into the hospital and up to Cuddy's office. When he entered she frowned.

"I told you to go home."

"And I forgot something. I need the address to Wilson's house and his work address."

"What? I thought I told you to let them be."

"I really don't care what you said, but this is the matter of life and death," he shouted, "Felicity is sick and she is going to die. He called me over so I could have a look at her. She is at the hospital he works at right now and she is sick. Give me the address, Lisa." The first name slid off awkwardly as she stared at him with terror. He was the best doctor out there and if Wilson believed that _only_ House could treat her, then something was wrong.

"Alright," she said and pulled out an address book. Scribbled down the two addresses and a good hotel that is close by. He turned to leave, "and House." he stopped but didn't turn back. "Just…just be careful." He nodded slightly and left. She watched him leave and then he was gone.

House took his motorcycle home and then packed up his bags for a weekend and took his car to New York City. It was only a 1 hour and 10 minute drive. Luckily, it was decent traffic. Even though he had lived so close, he rarely took trips up to New York City. It was very overwhelming. The lights, the people, the traffic. It was an early morning on a Tuesday and House was having troubles staying awake.

The New York Presbyterian Hospital. The top hospital in New York and Wilson was head oncologist there. There wasn't a diagnostic practice there, _that_ was rare in hospitals, House and his specialized team were the few that practiced it.

But nonetheless, people have heard of House and definitely recognized him. When he walked into the hospital everyone looked at him. They all had heard of him. One of the nurses walked up to him with a smile.

"Doctor Wilson is waiting for you."

"Oh goody," House said, still very tired from his past day. "Lead the way." People moved out of the way as they walked. "I'm like a regular celebrity." He was obviously enjoying himself. He winked at a few nurses who blushed and turned back to their work. They went into an elevator and up to floor five. They walked down the hall and into a room where Wilson was hunched over his daughter and was holding her hand. She was hooked up to all these different machines and House recognized every single one.

A doctor looked up at him and his eyes widened.

"Dr. House," the man, he was a little bit older than how Chase looked. He had blonde hair that looked almost _too_ nice. Wilson looked up. "We were expecting you." The man was wearing rubber gloves and a medical face mask.

"That is unnecessary." House scolded looking at his precautions. "She's not diseased she is just sick. Not contagious." The other doctor's face turned red and he took of his protective gear to show a clean shaven face and sparkly white teeth. This guy was too much.

"Pardon me," he said and then looked over at Wilson for reassurance. Sure enough those two were good friends.

"Greg," Wilson said, "this is Dr. Joshua Abel." Wilson didn't seem too thrilled right now; he was focused on his daughter.

"Yes," Dr. Abel said, "we've heard so many miracle stories from Dr. Wilson."

"Is that what he's calling them? Miracles? I'd say not, just a proper way to treat a patient."

"You _are_ the best," he smiled, almost a too perfect goody-goody smile that meant his family was super rich and they put him through private school and medial school and all sorts of schools that House thought were worthless. Not medical school, but others were wastes of time to him. He really didn't like this guy. He was thin, tall, handsome and probably a real dick.

"Yep that's me, the Miracle-Worker."

"I didn't say th-"

"If you don't mind," House began interrupting, "I'd like some time to access the patient." Dr. Abel looked at Wilson who nodded back. Dr. Abel nodded, looking angry that he was replaced by some cripple. He then stalked out of the room letting his dark brown eyes, which showed no hint of warmth, glare at House as he chucked his gloves and mask in the trash and slammed the door shut. "What a sweetheart, remind me to invite him to my death bed."

"Don't be like this, House," Wilson complained.

"Be like what? You _really_ have no say how I _can_ and _can't_ act." He glared at Wilson. "So are you just not into goodbyes anymore, Wilson? Does 20 years of friendship mean _nothing_ to you?"

"This isn't about us, House," he snapped, "it's about my daughter getting better. I know you can help her."

"I bet I can." And just then Felicity's heart rate was shot. "Shit." Wilson ran to the door and called in a crash team. They were there in about 2 seconds. House took the pillow away from under her head and the team charged up the defibrillator and shocked her. Nothing. He tried again. Nothing. And the third time, she was stable and Wilson looked like a mess. Felicity's nose started to bleed and Wilson looked at House. It stopped pretty quickly.

"Do you have a room I could use, maybe get a team together for me?"

"Sure," Wilson said, "Anything." He then got up and went to go find Dr. Abel and some doctors who worked in this type of atmosphere.

"And I'll need her file," House said. Wilson pointed to the end of the bed and left. House picked it up and scanned through it.

_Felicity Mari Wilson:_

_-Common Nosebleeds_

_-Joint Pains (right legs)_

_-Slight fever_

_-Dry cough_

"Alright," and then Wilson led him down to an office with elevated seating. And to his surprise Foreman was waiting in one of the seats at the front. "Foreman," he yelled, "Boy, am I ever so glad to see you! What did Cuddy send you?" He didn't even realize the five doctors were sitting in the audience seats watching intensely. "She doesn't exactly trust me right now you know."

"She mentioned you were here, I thought you could use some help. You know, Wilson is our friend too."

"Right," he said and then looked out into the audience of five. "Hello everyone! I am Gregory House from PPTH, I'm sure you've heard of me!" there were some nods from the five. "Great! Now, this is my lovely assistant Eric Foreman," he nodded at them and they nodded back. "Let's have an introduction game! Who'd like to go first?"

There was silence before one of them spoke up. "Amit Kader," an Indian man said, not much older than 24, "been interested in Medicine since I was 15. I guess that's my specialty." They nodded and House clapped.

"Such motivation and drive from this one," he joked, "whose next?"

Not about to be upstaged Dr. Joshua Abel spoke up. "Joshua Abel, Head Doctor in Intensive Care." He smirked smugly and one of the females, a brunette sitting in the second row rolled her eyes and the red head next to her chuckled.

"Oh right," House said, "I thought I replaced you," Dr. Abel frowned. "Who's next?"

"Jordyn Mooney," the red head who chuckled began, "assistant to James Wilson in the oncologist area. Happy to be of any help."

"Alright, happy to have you," House looked at the remaining two.

"Trevor Grint," the man about mid-30's spoke, "Co-boss of the Medical Lab here, been here for 10 years." House nodded and then looked at the last person.

"Olivia Kneller," she spoke, "Fresh out of Medical school. I work in the Intensive Care Center as a doctor." She looked at Dr. Abel who winked at her and she gritted her teeth, but smiled nicely when she looked back at House. Foreman looked at House. He had been looking through the file.

"Alright," House said, "I guess we should begin. Alright, 4 year-old female, a little under weight. I'm sure Wilson _isn't_ feeding her." Foreman and Jordyn smiled at the obvious joke but Dr. Abel frowned not quite understanding.

"He feeds her just fine," he retorted. The group looked at him.

"It's called a joke," House said back, "Jeez, do you have something stuck up your ass?" the girls laughed and Trevor and Amit smiled. They weren't used to people telling off the Head doctor here. They liked the change because they knew how much of an ass he was. "Anyway. She gets nosebleeds normally; she has a fever, a dry cough and joint pains."

"Dengue Fever," Dr. Abel shouted. They all looked at him again.

"I see the joint pains, nose bleeds, and fever," Trevor said, "but the main thing is the rash and you are missing headaches and bleeding gums."

"And it involves _mosquitoes_," Olivia snapped, "Wilson's not the type of guy to take his daughter camping, not since his wife…you know."

"I agree," House said, they looked at him confused, "you couldn't be anymore wrong!" Abel was now embarrassed and angry and kept quiet for awhile. They had a few more discussions and House wrote on the white board of different diseases that it could be.

"Well," Jordyn said tapping her pencil against he notes. "The fever, nosebleeds and dry cough all sound like cold symptoms."

"True," House said, "but the joint pains are the main thing, probably why she's here in the first place. Dr. Abel," he looked up, "you said it was her right leg? Did she have any bumps? Have you taken an X-ray yet?"

"No," he responded.

"We should first take that X-ray," Foreman spoke up, "Dr. Grint, Dr. Mooney how about you two go do that. Dr. Mooney, I'm sure you could see for anything that looks out of the ordinary." She nodded. They both got up to leave, Foreman left with them.

"The rest of you, you can come with me. We should tell Wilson what we think." The three doctors got up and followed House out. Olivia was taller than the three men.

"Did you play any sports before medical school, Olive?"

"Olivia-"

"But you have olive green eye color, so Olive."

She smiled, "Yes, I played volleyball, and then I hurt my hip and had to stop. Off to medical school I went."

"I see, how about you, Kader?" House had become more interested in people's back stories. They never really stuck with him, but they were interesting to hear.

"My brother got very sick when I was 17, we were in India on vacation and I was able to fix him up so he was stable. I then went to school because of that. My brother is doing well to this day."

"Good to hear." He didn't ask about Abel because he didn't care about him at all.

* * *

"_Greg," Wilson called from his office at PPTH, "get in here!" he was banging harshly on the door and a few seconds later House opened the door to Wilson's office._

"_You called?"_

"_Yes, what is the meaning of this," he looked at his desk and there was a box of chocolates lying on it."_

"_It's Valentines day. That's what couples do!"_

"_I know that _couples_ do that, but I didn't think _we_ did," Wilson stated truthfully._

"_What am I? Chopped liver? I thought you liked this mushy stuff, I was hoping this type of stuff would turn you on, not even grateful." When he looked up Wilson was standing next to him._

"_Thanks House," he leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek._

"_That's what it thought."

* * *

_

When they walked into Wilson's office House sunk onto the couch like he used to. The three doctors looked at him surprised. "20 years of being his friend," he said, "I get that sort of power." He put his feet on the couch and Wilson smiled a little, he looked up.

"Did you find anything?"

"Yes, we believe so," Olivia spoke. "We think she may have a cold-"

"But what about the leg pains?"

"Please don't interrupt Miss Olive Kneller," House spoke loudly. (_Olive?_ Wilson muttered)

"I don't mind, Dr. Wilson, he has his reasons for the name. Anyway, we are giving your daughter an X-ray to see if we can find out anything about that joint pain of hers-"

"Dr. House, Dr. House!" the short red head came running into the office, her white lab coat flowing behind her before she stopped and was holding the X-rays. "We found something." Dr. Grint jogged in after her and Foreman was with Felicity in her room.

"What is it," Wilson asked standing abruptly from his chair.

"It's cancer," she muttered, her eyes looking like they were stinging with tears. Wilson's face went pale and he sat down in his chair. He put his head in his hands and began to cry.

"Could you all leave and go find Dr. Foreman?" they nodded and left House and Wilson there together.

"This _would_ happen to me," Wilson said, starting to stop crying. "I've been so unattentive lately, she's been going through _so_ much and I have left her at the day care center here at work. I'm a horrible father. She's sick with something I study and work with everyday. The signs are _all_ there! _And_ she had a cold!"

"Wilson," he soothed, "it isn't your fault."

"Then whose fault is it. Not hers, it's her terrible father's fault."

"James," House snapped and earned all of his attention, "you may be a lot of things, James, but you are _not_ a bad father. You are still making a living without your wife; you are trying your best. It's stressful, I'm sure."

"My life has never been perfect," he admitted, "it was for awhile," he looked up at House. "It was when I was with you."

"But you left because of me," House said.

"I left because you were _hurting_ me, living in secret and still going on dates with other females was not my ideal way of living. I had to leave. You couldn't love me, but I was madly in love with you. So I took that part out of my life." House's face looked hurt.

"You didn't think I loved you?" Wilson looked up and shook his head. "I've never stopped loving you, Wilson. I know this doesn't sound like me, but you are who I am most passionate about. Even after you left I was miserable. Nothing to replace you, I tried and nothing worked. I love you, James, nothing will change that. It never has." And then House walked forward and grabbed Wilson by the head and crushed his lips against the younger's in a strong passion. Something that had been missing from his life for a long time. Wilson's lips were still as soft as he remembered and he still tasted the same. Wilson was pressing back. He stood up, the desk was between them, but then Wilson pushed away and kicked his chair backwards letting it hit the cabinet behind him. He then fell back into his chair.

"I can't, House. Don't you understand? This is what I was getting away from, but you keep coming back!"

"I'm saving your daughter's life," he snarled.

"I want her to live normally; I don't want her to have two fathers," House froze at the mention of marriage. "I want her to be happy."

"And you, you don't want to be happy?" Wilson smiled sadly and got up.

"There's a lot that makes me happy, House. My daughter, summer, knowing someone is not going to die, lots." He turned to House.

"And me, you said your life was perfect with me."

"And then you hooked up with hookers and other girls, making my life miserable knowing that I couldn't pleasure you in that way."

"That's not it," House fought, "I loved you, but I didn't want anything to change if we did that." He took a step forward, "I didn't want to ruin us." And then House took another step and closed the distance between them again. House wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist and Wilson did the same, but he pushed away.

"My daughter." And House understood.

"Yeah. You should help find out what is wrong, that's more up your alley." And they left for the office room.

* * *

+Wilson felt sick, but then again he didn't know how to feel. Dr. Mooney kept giving him reassuring looks, but his daughter had cancer, a cancer that was on one of her joints on her right leg.

And then there was House. They had made out a few times in his office, making Wilson feel dirty and guilty while his daughter was lying sick on her bed. He wanted to break down. But he had to be strong because he was a doctor and that's what he had to do. He looked at House who gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. House had just confessed to him that he had never stopped loving him. It hurt. He wanted with all his heart to be with the older doctor, but it didn't seem right when he had a four year-old daughter.

The group eyed Dr. Mooney and Wilson. They would have the cancer answers. Wilson seemed to choke and he looked down.

"We think its _Synovial Sarcoma_. It's a type of cancer and grows by a joint, but the origin is unknown because it doesn't technically _grow_ on the joints. It's hard to find and very rare, the only thing that shows up when you have this cancer is the pain. It's a very slow growing cancer, but it does show up in X-rays. Since we found it early we should be able to surgically remove it before it starts to spread. With your consent of course, Dr. Wilson. All of the signs are there."

He simply nodded and then the doctors looked at each other and Foreman led them all out of the room leaving House and Wilson alone again.

"They're going to go into surgery. Foreman was telling me the plan."

He nodded.

"It's hard…Wilson, I know, but she is going to get better because you won't ever leave her. So let's go and stay with her." Wilson nodded and quickly threw his arms around House. The hug was a meaningful embrace full of emotions and heart-ache "I'm here for you, always, Wilson." Then they let go and Wilson took a step backwards. Then they left.

* * *

+The surgery was successful; she came out with a smile when she woke up.

"I feel better," she smiled, her voice was hoarse but she still managed to look happy. Wilson eased her into a hug, she was limp in his arms, but that didn't really matter.

"When you are healed in a few weeks we are going to start you on chemotherapy, with me," she nodded. "We just want to make sure that it's gone." She nodded once more and opened up her arms to him, he hugged her again and tears slid down his cheeks. "I'm going to let you get some sleep; you've had a busy day."

"Okay, Daddy." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. She then fell back to sleep. He slid out of the room and closed the door softly. The glass walls had drapes which were pulled back. He pressed his head lightly against it and House pressed his hand against his back.

"Why her," he asked not exactly expecting an answer, "she's my little girl and she had and or has cancer. I've only seen one over patient with this type of cancer, and she didn't make it." He seemed to be out of tears. He just leaned against the wall, fogging it up with his breath every so often.

"She's strong, Wilson, I seriously doubt she'll have any problems. She's your kid for god's sakes." Wilson had noticed that House was being very un-House-like. He did confess to Wilson, he told him that he loved him. That has to be enough to change anyone's mind. The oncologist looked at him with a smile.

"Thanks, House, seriously…thanks." House smiled at him and then walked away. He found Foreman sitting in a chair watching them. Wilson continued to watch his little girl and Olive, Dr. Mooney and Kader walked up next to him and gave him words of comfort. He grinned at them; it was a small grin that only curved up the right side of his mouth, but a smile nonetheless. He looked past his colleagues and at House who was watching him. He gave him a small nod, his chocolaty brown eyes told House thank you, but showed remorse. House understood, to House, Wilson was beautiful, those slightly squinted eyes, his dimple and smile, his sarcasm and flirty personality, just him in general. It hurt the older doctor, a lot, but the nod was all he needed to get him through the nights which were so lonely. Foreman stood up and they walked together, House limped, to the main lobby and out the door leaving the huge hospital to their past.

The diagnostician was still extremely tired but managed to get home safely; he fell asleep after a small dinner and then didn't wake-up until noon the next day.

* * *

_Alright this was chapter two, I'll be updating hopefully soon, and this isn't it yet. Comments are welcome. Hope you're enjoying it. (:_

**A/n:** _This is very un-House-like for sure, he gets better though and there is more of their relationship to come and more about Felicity Wilson as well._


	3. Chapter 3

_These Blue Eyes_

**Warning:** _sadness and unhappiness may come from this chapter. I wrote this when I was listening to Time(inception soundtrack) It set my mood so I could write this chapter._

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The days past, everyday, all the days. Nothing but passing, nothing but feeling like he didn't matter. His eyes drooped because sleep was in the past; nothing helped him with his insomnia. He'd play the night away on his piano until he crashed at work the next morning. He'd get through cases easily; time was of no use to him anymore.

Wilson. Would. Never. Be. Any. Use. To. Him. Anymore.

Cuddy had giving him a three day medical leave, starting today. It was 3am and he was numb. He stared out his apartment window. He didn't know what he would do for three days. It had been a month and a half since he'd seen Wilson. He got frequent calls all about how Felicity was doing. She was going to be 5 this month, sometime this month, he wasn't sure.

House went to bed, not really though. He lay awake thinking about his life, he then fell asleep when the light poured into his room. He didn't dream, it never seemed like he could anymore.

He woke up at three and took a shower at 3:05pm. His leg burned in the shower. There was never enough he could do. He could never satisfy himself or make anyone happy. He felt as if he was a lost cause. He felt like death was his only answer and he thought about it, he really did. He sat on his bed looking at his amber Vicodin bottle which held his medicine. Taking about 10 of these could kill him, downing the whole bottle would definitely take care of it.

He flipped off the cap and looked at the white tablets.

"For me," House said, "maybe I'll finally be happy." he poured out 9 and then looked at the glass of water next to him. He lifted the pills to his mouth and then he jumped. The phone was ringing and all of the pills flew out of his hand. "Shit." He said and went to look at the caller. "Hello, Dr. House speaking." His voice sounded tired, empty and broken.

_House?_

"It's always a phone call with you, isn't it, Wilson," House was not happy with this man.

_Did I call at a bad time?_ He sounded afraid, nervous.

"Yeah," House said sticking to the truth. "I was just about to kill myself." But Wilson couldn't tell the difference and stayed quiet. "What's wrong, are you surprised by this?"

_I didn't believe you. You're serious?_

"Dead serious," he said back.

_Please don't, House._

"It's because of you, you know. You left me without any explanation the first time. Got married and had a daughter. I really can't believe any of it myself. I can't sleep anymore. Cuddy made me take three days off of work. I guess I owe you one, Wilson, you just keep managing to make me loose my mind."

_House-_

"SHUT UP! Just fucking Shut Up!" he had nothing left. His voice shook with nervousness. "I see those blue eyes, I see you in my head. I want it to fucking be over. Too fucking bad my guns at work. Maybe I would end myself like you did in that movie."

_House, please be rational about this-_

"You're all I think about, Wilson. It's unhealthy and I can't focus any longer. I'm losing myself."

_Greg._ He paused. _We can't._

"Right," House paused, "I know. I always have." The pills were back in his hands. "Call Cuddy after this, won't you? I have my Will already made up, tell her it's on my nightstand."

_House,_ Wilson was crying and then he was screaming. _House please fucking don't do this! I love you, I'm sorry! I love you so much! Don't do this!_

"It's too late," House said back, "it's well past too late. I'm out of time." With one swallow House got rid of his pills and laid back down. The phone fell out of his hand. It hit the floor with a thump and House laughed. He laughed and then closed his eyes.

He was gone.

_House! HOUSE! HOUSE talk to me! HOUSE!_

* * *

_Sorry it was a lot shorter than the others, but it got right to the point on how unstable House was. Sorry if no one was expecting this. Comments are welcome_


	4. Chapter 4

_These Blue Eyes_

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Wilson hung up, he quickly dialed Cuddy's phone number and then it began to ring. He was crying.

_Hi, Wilson! What's u-_

"Cuddy," he shouted his voice shaky.

_Wilson ar-_

"Cuddy, you got to go the House's he tried to kill himself. I called him when he said he was going to, I heard him pick up his pills. He's going to overdose on his medicine! You have to get someone!"

_Alright_, she sounded scared, _I'm already on it._ He heard her heels click against the floor and then she was shouting: _House!_ To the EMT squad, that was what Cameron was in. _He's in trouble, he tried to kill himself._ There was a lot of noise and then within a minute the sirens were going off. _They're on their way, Wilson. Is there anything you want to tell me, James?_

He inhaled deeply and then exhaled, trying to calm him down. "I love him, Cuddy." Cuddy was silent, "I'm in love with him, and I can't help it."

_I know_, she said softly, there was a smile in her voice. _I knew it._

"I'll be over there within an hour," he said, "please keep me updated, won't you?"

_Of course, and Wilson._ There was a short silence. _This wasn't your fault, he loves you too._

"I know."

_Then you know he was only trying to make you happy._

"By killing himself?"

_House works in strange ways._

"Don't I know it?"

_Get here safely, James._

"I will." And then he hung up and sprinted down the hallway. He quickly called Jordyn Mooney and asked her if she could take Felicity home with her. Without questions she answered with a yes, he thanked her gratefully and then hung up.

"Dr. Wilson," it was Olive, Olivia Kneller. "What's going on?"

"It's, House, I don't have time, sorry. I have to get to Princeton."

"You're taking a taxi to Princeton." That's right he hadn't taken his car today because he forgot to fill it up with gas. "Let me take you, I know my way there."

"Are you sure?"

"As long as you don't mind erratic driving," she said.

"Only if it gets me there quickly." She nodded, "alright let's go." They then jogged to the underground garage and jumped into her Blue Malibu sport cars. She revved the engine and then they sped off down the road heading to Princeton. Wilson never really liked erratic driving, but he could take it.

"What's wrong with House?" she asked not looking up from the road. She was wearing a dark green pinstripe pencil skirt with black heals and a white blouse that had ruffles on the chest with sleeves that went down to her elbows. Her long brunette hair was pulled into a loose ponytail and she wore a little make-up to accent her green eyes. She was really pretty as she was tall and muscular.

"He attempted to kill himself," he looked at her and her face went blank. "He swallowed X amount of Vicodin and his passed out, probably. I don't even know if he is still alive. I called the hospital to check on him."

"W-why? Why would he do such a thing?" Wilson looked out his window.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Well of course," she said softly taking her eyes off the road to look at Wilson who was now leaning back in his seat. "What happened, Dr. Wilson?"

"House loves me," he said. She jerked slightly and Wilson grabbed onto the door.

"Sorry," she apologized, "and he killed himself? You obviously love him back. Correct?"

"How do you-"

"Out of everyone, even your wife, Dr. Wilson, when you looked at Dr. House there was something so different and passionate in your eyes. Close to when you look at Felicity, but not in a romantic sense with her. When you looked at Dr. House, _that_ was in the romantic sense. It's hard for _you_ to hide your feelings, Dr. Wilson." He looked over and smiled at her.

"So I've heard."

"So why then? You love him back, so why did he kill himself?"

"I told him that we couldn't be together."

"What, why the _hell_ would you tell him that? You two are most definitely perfect for each other. And I see Felicity everyday day and every time she mentions Dr. House, you know."

"Does she?"

"Is that what you are worried about? You are a very successful doctor with a beautiful daughter and no wife. Because no one can compare to your relationship with Dr. House. Your daughter would not care if you married another male, she doesn't understand it and if she grew up with it I don't think she would care."

"But she knew her mother, it just seems very wrong, Olivia."

"There's nothing wrong with it _or_ your happiness which you know is _VERY_ important. Don't drive yourself to Dr. House's level when you think death is the answer."

"It's never been."

"Then try explaining that to, Dr. House." She had a point and he smiled and then she continued to drive crazily and they made it to the Hospital in 50 minutes. They parked in the visitor lot and then Olivia took off her shoes and sprinted along with Wilson to the hospital. When the doors opened they found Cuddy standing next to the nurse.

"Cuddy!" she turned and noticed the pair running towards her.

"James," she looked at the other person.

"Olivia."

"Olivia," Cuddy repeated.

"How is he?" Cuddy smiled softly and looked at him.

"He's doing alright; when they got there he had thrown up 4 of the 9 pills. They are pumping out his stomach as we speak."

"Could we see him," Olivia asked.

"You can watch, both of you." They nodded and followed her down a corridor and then in the distance they saw a group of people standing by a window. Those people included: Cameron, Taub, Foreman, Thirteen and Chase. Wilson couldn't explain why Thirteen and Chase were there, the only thing he came up with was that it was a vacationing weekend. The group looked over and saw the three walking towards them.

"Dr. Olivia Kneller," Foreman smiled, "Nice to see you."

"Hello, Dr. Foreman, it is. But I wish the conditions were different." She received quick introductions and no words from Wilson as he watched House. The doctors were just about finished and when they walked out, they gave the okay.

"Let James in first," Cuddy said, and Wilson led the way inside. He took a seat next to House and held onto his hand. He was awake.

"Wilson," he said, his voice sounded hoarse.

"Thank god," tears fell down the younger doctor's face.

"Why did you come?"

"To save you."

"I see Wonder Boy did it again," Wilson laughed between a cry.

"I did." he held the one hand with both of his hands and House's blue eyes watched him. "I'm sorry for everything, House; I can never make it up to you."

"I know," the diagnostician said, "you really can't."

"So, marry me," Wilson said and earned a few gasps from the crowd while Olivia and Cuddy smiled and looked at each other and then the shocked faces.

"Are you serious," House asked, his face slightly turning into a smile.

"I've never been more serious."

"Alright," House smiled, "I will, yes." Wilson smiled brightly and then leaned forward and pressed his lips against House's.

"Thank you, House. I love you."

"I forgive you."

* * *

_It's not quite over yet (: thanks for reading and everything! Comments are welcome! I'll be updating soon. Hope you've all enjoyed._


	5. Chapter 5

_These Blue Eyes_

**Chapter 5**

* * *

It was a beautiful fall day in New Jersey. The setting is at a church where a man older than 50 stood with one of his colleagues. The older man was wearing a black tuxedo with a red bowtie.

"Big day, House," said the man next to him. It was Eric Foreman and he was wearing a black tuxedo with a green tie. "Are you ready?"

"I've been ready since day one." House was looking in the mirror, looking at his cane. He always knew that his significant other was into this type of traditional stuff and when Wilson insisted they had it at a church rather than a synagogue they ended up at a church.

No one cared that these two men were getting married, they were just happy for them without end. Cameron was a little upset, but then got over herself. A little 5 year-old came bustling through the door and flung herself at House nearly knocking him over.

"Housey!" she cried and hugged him tightly.

"Felicity," he smiled sincerely, he never realized how much he could love this little thing. "Call me Dad or Greg or something, Housey is a little strange." Foreman snickered happily and stood next to his friend.

"Dad," she tested out the word and House rolled his eyes and then picked up the light child. She still was doing chemotherapy, just in case, but she was doing very well.

"You're lucky," House spun around and noticed that Foreman wasn't there anymore. Instead, leaning against the doorframe, messing with his cuffs was James Wilson.

"Am I," House asked and set the girl down who hung tightly onto his bad leg. "Easy there, kiddo." She apologized. "Tell me why I'm lucky?" And then Wilson was moving into the room and stepped right in front of House.

"Because you look better in this thing than me."

"Well this is your 5th time wearing it." Wilson frowned, "Kidding, it's true, but it's going to be your last."

"I know," he smiled and then leaned forward.

"You don't want to save it for the vows?"

"Do I have to wait?"

"Yes."

"House!"

"Wilson!"

"Fine," he sighed and then House left pecking the shorter man's cheek lightly and whispered "Tonight" lightly in his ear which made Wilson shudder a bit. "Just you and me, baby," he spoke to his daughter.

"Yeah," she said happily, "I'm really excited for you Daddy."

"Thanks, I'm happy for your consent." And since she was a very brilliant child she said:

"You always have it." He kissed her lightly on the cheek and then walked her out the door. He stood with Cuddy who was giving Felicity a basket of flowers. Cuddy was wearing a light pink dress that was as tight as normal.

"You ready," she asked.

"I've always been." She then leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Good luck." She then paused, "don't _even_ worry, you'll do great." She then slipped into the hall and into a seat near the middle next to Lucas and Rachel.

It wasn't a wedding like Wilson had recalled. This would be different and instead of his wife walking to him, he'd be walking to his husband. He then heard the faint sound of music and stepped back until he saw his father and mother standing in the back.

"You'll do great, son," Mr. Wilson said as he squeezed his shoulder. "We've always liked, Greg. And we support your decisions."

"Thanks, Dad," he said and his mother dried her eyes with a tissue, she was happy too. She was smiling brightly. They then left him alone and they walked into the Church and sat next to Blythe House. He took a deep breath and Felicity gave him a thumbs-up.

The doors then opened and she walked happily down the aisle. Wilson took a look in the mirror, he was practically glowing. He then stepped around the corner and headed down the aisle. He walked on top of the rose petals that his daughter had been throwing down; he was giddy and embarrassed, but in a good way. He looked at House, who was holding his hands in front of him. He was smiling at Wilson, love filling eyes with every step Wilson took.

He heard some sniffles from the audience. He knew that Cuddy was crying, he briefly looked at Olivia, Jordyn Mooney, Remy and Cameron who all wore different bright dress colors of light blue for Remy, Jordyn in dark blue, yellow for Olivia and pink for Cameron. Foreman, Chase, Taub and Wilson's colleagues from work were sitting in front of them wearing nice suits and were looking happy as well.

When he walked passed the parents they looked really happy too, Blythe House was crying and Mrs. Wilson wouldn't _stop_ crying, his father looked very proud as if he thought House was the right choice all along.

He then reached House who held out his hand for Wilson to take and he took it. They walked/limped forward and then stood facing each other. They never stopped smiling.

The Justice of the Peace began and the whole church quiet with anticipation and hope and happiness. It was a pretty short ceremony because House had complained a little about having to stand too long with a busted leg. About 30 minutes later the Justice of the Peace stopped talking to let the men say their vows. There were faint sobs from audience.

"James Wilson, do you take Gregory House to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Gregory House, do you take James Wilson to be your husband?"

"You bet I do."

"Gregory House you may kiss your husband." And with that House leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the oncologist's waist. Wilson wrapped his arms around the other's neck and then House pressed his lips against Wilson's and there were cheers from the crowd. Everyone was standing and the male doctors were whooping and cheering with the female doctors.

When the two broke apart Wilson blushed and House received his cane in his right hand and held Wilson's hand with his left. House lifted up their intertwined hands and the cheering got louder and Wilson laughed happily and leaned to kiss his husband again. House smiled brightly and then they led the way out of the church.

* * *

_Comments are welcome. I end with something like a wedding because the whole House-trying-to-kill-himself thing was sad, so I made a happy ending. (:_

_3 thanks for reading_


End file.
